In the field of photography it is desirable to supply data related to photographic prints so as to identify the subject or event, to provide date and time information, or for a variety of other purposes. This data is useful to individuals who are viewing the prints when they are displayed at a future time.
It is known that audio information can be supplied when a subject or event is being video recorded, but this procedure is not conducive to still photographic prints. Digital or magnetic data can be added to still photographs, but the data which is added is usually relatively brief and amounts to no more than the date and time, rather than dealing with the specifics of an event or other information.
There is a need, as is apparent from the above discussion, to be able to supply audio information corresponding to a collection of photographic prints or other still image media in which the information can be separately and selectively provided to correspond to one or some of the prints and in which the audio information can be conveniently played back when the prints are being displayed.